


It's okay, baby

by vignettexo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Fluff and Smut, Freeform Baeksoo, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Top Do Kyungsoo | D.O, baeksoo - Freeform, ends with fluff tho, it starts off with smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 01:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14801672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vignettexo/pseuds/vignettexo
Summary: Baekhyun can let hot sex wait if that means letting Kyungsoo not be uncomfortable and remind him of how perfect he is in every single way.





	It's okay, baby

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S BETTER IF YOU READ THIS I PROMISE:
> 
> Hi uh...this is the first time I'm sharing my shitty stories. It depends on you of what you think about this. It's not a really long fic after all...it's just something short. Oh and there's mentions of body insecurities so if you feel uncomfortable you might want to leave

Baekhyun lit the last of the candles that surrounded the bedroom he shared with his boyfriend.

He sat onto the pristine white bed and sighed in relaxation. He donned a black lace lingerie set and a matching robe with a feather trim. It was smooth against his soft skin and it gracefully flowed with his body. He knows he looks extremely dangerous in a sexy way and that is what he’s going for. He hummed a soft tune as he played with the padded handcuffs that laid right beside him.

A beeping noise broke his trail of thought and he couldn’t hold back his smirk. He climbed up the bed and laid down against the cold comforter. His body immediately forming the pose that always gets Kyungsoo riled up and ready for a good fuck.

“Baek?” Kyungsoo’s deep voice rang through the house and sent tingles down Baekhyun’s spine. His hands unconsciously went to grip the comforter before replying.

“I’m in the bedroom,” he said and took in a deep breath to relax. The bedroom door opened slowly and Kyungsoo didn’t say anything when he saw his boyfriend. Baekhyun could feel his eyes scanning his body and he sat up with confidence.

“Cat got your tongue baby?” Baekhyun smirked with mischief as he moved to put his arms on Kyungsoo’s shoulder and plant a kiss on his jawline.

“Holy shit…you look gorgeous,” he said in a whisper.

“That was the goal.” He leaned down to capture Kyungsoo’s plush lips into a kiss. A groan escaped the other’s throat once he could taste the sweet (and artificial) strawberry taste of the lipgloss.

Baekhyun immediately turns into a panting mess. The feeling of his boyfriend’s lips against his has him melting into a horny puddle. Kyungsoo moved to plant kisses on his neck and collarbones. Baekhyun pushed off the blazer and almost moaned at the feeling of the other’s firm body under the dress shirt. It was hell that suits had a lot of layers but it remained as one of the sexiest things a guy can wear.

At some time, Kyungsoo rolled up his sleeves up until his elbows and his watch softly reflected the warm light of the candles. Baekhyun had his back against Kyungsoo’s firm chest and his hands were restrained behind him with the handcuffs. A navy blue tie was wrapped around his head and all he could see was black.

The pleasure slowly became more intense as his nipples were rolled between fingers. Whimpers were pulled out of his mouth when Kyungsoo’s hands caressed his inner thighs and avoided the one place he wanted him to touch.

Something felt wrong though.

Both parties were riled up and ready to have an amazing night together but, something still felt wrong though. His boyfriend’s movements were awkward and a bit reluctant. Even before his sight was taken away he saw Kyungsoo’s eyes look…insecure.

“...red,” Baekhyun whispered and everything paused. Kyungsoo immediately took off the blindfold and handcuffs and held Baekhyun’s face as if it was the most precious thing in the world. 

“What’s wrong, baby? Did I hurt you or did you not like something?” Baekhyun smiled at his caring tendencies and shook his head he sat on Kyungsoo’s lap while rubbing his shoulder’s. His sub-induced haze leaving him as he immediately went into protective boyfriend mode. Baekhyun just needs Kyungsoo to tell him what’s wrong.

“Are you okay, soo? You seem different tonight.”

A sigh escaped Kyungsoo before burying his head in Baekhyun’s chest. Said owner of chest immediately reached up to smooth down the gel-slicked hair and he placed a soft kiss against his forehead.

“I’m just feeling a bit insecure about my body lately…it’s nothing serious,” he said. Baekhyun hummed to show him that he’s listening. Kyungsoo wasn’t as muscular and firm before he started working out but he wasn’t that chubby as he perceives himself to be. However, he still feels insecure about his body and it breaks Baekhyun’s heart.

“It’s okay, baby. We can do this another time,” he said in a comforting voice.

“I’m sorry, Baek. I ruined our night.” Baekhyun gave him a kiss. It wasn’t like the kiss they shared earlier which was full of lust and want. This time, it was filled with love and affection. It was soft and gentle yet firm against each other. Kyungsoo gently cupped his boyfriend’s face and returned the kiss. Baekhyun could feel the other shyly smile into the kiss. They pulled away and just stared into each other’s eyes.

“You didn’t ruin it at all. I want you to be comfortable and not force yourself to have sex.” Baekhyun gave another chaste kiss before smiling. “How about we watch a movie instead? I can make us some hot chocolate,” he offered. Kyungsoo nodded and chuckled while he picked up the older’s hand and gently traced his fingers.

“You won’t burn them like last time?”

“Kyungsoo, I swear, don’t bring that up.” Baekhyun immediately placed more weight against Kyungsoo and they fell against the bed. Laughter filled the air as they flopped against the comforter and it was just out of nowhere. The transition from hot foreplay to something out of a movie which fit the romantic comedy genre. Sex can wait because nothing can replace giving the other all of his love in the world and show him that he’s perfect.


End file.
